Vol1/Chapter05/Be Careful What You Wish For
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28196190 |chapternumwp=536718445 }} Summary Gray has spent three days at the guild waiting to hear any news about Natsu. He arrives at opening and does not leave until closing. Every day his mood deteriorates more to the point that the guild has decided to leave him alone. Happy approaches him looking for assurance that Natsu will be okay and Gray realizes he has not given any thought as to how the situation has affected Happy. He offers Happy to stay with him until they find Natsu and the Exceed agrees gratefully. They sit and wait together. Gajeel notices a noise and goes to investigate it with Rogue. They open the guild doors and a bird made of ice enters and makes its way towards Gray. It pecks his hand to get his attention and then dissolves leaving a note from his foster brother Lyon. The note asks him to meet Lyon at the Lamia Scale Guild, it also says he should come alone. He shows the note to his master and decides to go with Happy since sitting around doing nothing is driving him crazy. After a brief discussion as to whether it could be a trap Makarov agrees to let him go and gives him a communications lacrima. They arrive at Lamia Scale and find the guild hall unnaturally quiet. Happy and Gray have a feeling that something is wrong and worry that something might have happened to Lyon. Lyon comes out of the infirmary and Gray notices that his body is covered in burns. Lyon seems displeased that Gray brought Happy with him, reminding him that he had asked him to come alone. He asks Jura to distract Happy as he talks to Gray. He grabs a bottle from the bar and leads them to a private table. He begins to tell Gray about a fire that had happened in Margaret Town and how he had tried to help the people trapped inside the building. The fire was very hot and Lyon was not able to put it out with his ice. Despite the screams he had heard there were only charred bodies to be found inside the building. He saw a woman screaming and attacking the contents of a with magic. He immediately felt frozen in her presence. The woman told him to take care of the contents of the stone and to tell him that she would be back for him and what was hers as she walked through the flames and made her way out of the building. Gray asks Lyon who was in the magic sealing stone and Lyon replies that he already knows who it is. Gray screams for Natsu and tries to enter the infirmary only to be blocked by Yuka and Toby. Lyon tells him there is more he needs to know before he can be allowed to see Natsu. Gray says that he has to see him as it was his fault that Natsu was taken. Lyon tries to tell him that there is no way that Natsu's abduction could be his fault.He continues his story. Lyon found Natsu bound and covered in blood. He was unconscious, his breathing shallow and his pulse weak. Lyon brought him to Lamia Scale for medical treatment. The healer had said that Natsu had been tortured and probably raped as well. She had also noticed that there was very little magic left inside him. He needed more treatment than could be provided at the guild. They went to the infirmary and Gray was devastated to see his friend's condition. He sat by his side and called Master Makarov to let him know that Natsu had been found. Lyon gives Makarov more details on Natsu's condition and they come up with a plan to heal him further and teleport him to Fairy Tail. Lyon informs the guild master that Gray is blaming himself for the situation and promises that he will talk to him. Lyon tells Gray that Yuka and Sherry found a magically sealed room in the building and were able to recover a lot of books and parchments on dragons and summoning rituals. Gray sits by Natsu's bed and holds his hand. Laxus and Wendy arrive and they are horrified at Natsu's condition. Lyon leaves the room and goes to prepare the items that were recovered from the building. Wendy heals most of his internal injuries but runs out of energy due to the severity of the wounds. Natsu awakens and is immediately terrified when he sees Gray. He begs Laxus and Wendy to keep Gray from being able to hurt him any more. Gray is devastated and begins to cry while Wendy asks him to please leave the room. He makes his way back to the table he had been sharing with Lyon and consumes the remainder of the bottle they had been sharing. He is miserable that the shape shifter used him to hurt Natsu and hopes that his body was not used to rape his friend. Doranbolt arrives to teleport Natsu and Happy back to Fairy Tail. Wendy and Laxus try to talk to Gray but he is too inebriated. They inform Lyon of what happened and he promises to return Gray to Fairy Tail the following day. They return to Fairy Tail with the books from Lyon. Category:Vol1 Chapters